Starting Over
by Skirr
Summary: Odd is pushing the 2 questionable couples together what happens if it works? will he be alone find someone new or get into trouble?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok well this is my first Fanfiction that I started a while ago I changed it to better format so its easier to read I haven't read any code lyoko fanfiction since May so as far as I know these are original ideas if not then please let me know thanks R&R oh and I know that the first 3 chapters are really short but I am going to start posting again so they will probably be getting longer.**

**

* * *

**

A silver car pulled up in front of Kadic Boarding School. The passenger door opened and a brunette in jeans and a red T-shirt stepped out onto the sidewalk. On the opposite side of the car a woman got out of drivers seat.

"Do you want me to go with you to the office?" The woman who seemed to be over dressed for a trip to a boarding school asked agitated.

"Do I really have to stay here?" The girl who was looking the woman in the eyes replied angrily.

"With your attitude and everything that has happened your father and I think it is for the best" replied the woman with her arms crossed

"No, I don't need your help" the girl said through clenched teeth, she swung her backpack over her shoulder and picked up her duffle bag and skateboard in her free hands "Good-bye" She said coldly as she turned around the woman stared at her for a moment then shook her head and entered the car. The girl let out a deep sigh and entered the gates to the school.

The five friends had been standing in the court yard and had watched the scene play out before there eyes.

"I guess that's the new student" said Yumi who was leaning on the trunk of a tree eyeing the new girl.

"She doesn't seem to happy to be here" said Aelita while sitting on the bench with Jeremy who was as usual, using his laptop.

"Well, that didn't seem like the friendliest good-bye" added Ulrich who was sipping hot chocolate.

"Heh, friendly that seemed hostile." joked Odd as he continued to stare.

"Odd!" Yumi scolded but was interrupted

"She's coming this way" said Jeremy who had finally looked up from his laptop. They all quickly turned around so she wouldn't notice them staring at her.

The girl entered the main building and found the office. She walked up to the desk of the secretary who was feverishly typing on her computer.

"I'm supposed to meet with the principal, I'm a new student." She told the older woman behind the desk.

"Mr.Delmas is waiting for you" replied the woman without looking up.

She made her way to a door that had an engraved name plate that said 'Principal Delmas' and entered the room

"You are Rachel Knight, am I correct?" asked principal Delmas

"Yes sir" she said with feigned politeness

"Well, welcome to France, your mother has informed me that you speak fluent French"

he noticed that she was not paying him full attention. "She also asked that I keep my eye on you, so I have informed your teachers to do so." he stated in a serious tone. She rolled her eyes at the statement but he didn't notice because he was searching his desk. He handed her a key and a handbook from the top drawer in his desk "Here is your room key and your student handbook there is a map of the school and a list of _rules_ to follow" He emphasized the word and she gave him a clearly forced grin in return. "You can come by tomorrow morning at 8 am to pick up your schedule" She stood up from her chair and left the room.

**Rachel POV **

"_Well I think I'm going to love it here_" I thought sarcastically. I looked at the key that Mr.Delmas gave to me it had a piece of tape on it that said 46 _"Must be my dorm number" _I opened my handbook and looked at that map. I groaned inwardly as I realized everything written on the map was in French _"Great I can speak French but I have difficulties with reading it." _I focused on the picture and 20 minutes later I finally found my dorm. I unlocked the door to my _new_ room and it was basically empty just a dresser, desk, and a bed with no blankets? _"I will have to go get those later"_ I didn't start classes until tomorrow so I started to unpack. I let out a deep sigh "_Things will never be the same."_

**Normal POV **

Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, and Yumi were out in the courtyard where the five friends had agreed to meet after classes.

"So has anybody learned anything about the new girl yet?" questioned Odd while sitting on the bench next to Ulrich.

"I heard that that she will be in our grade" said Jeremy who was trying to get his mind off of Aelita who hadn't arrived yet and where she could be.

"I haven't heard anything about the new girl but I promised my parents I would come home right after school so I have to go." said Yumi who waved goodbye and started to walk away.

Odd gave Ulrich a nudge with his elbow. Ulrich seemed to get the message and took a deep breath then stood up and quickly caught up with Yumi. " I'll walk you home… I mean if that's okay with you" he said nervously"

"o.. ok" she stuttered while turning a shade of pink from the shock that he wanted to walk to her home.

"Have fun!" shouted a chuckling Odd as they turned and walked away.

Jeremy was about to say something when his eyes found Aelita walking towards him and Odd from the main building.

"Don't drool, Einstein" Odd said with a smirk on his face.

"What are those for?" Odd asked Aileta who had reached them while gesturing to the blanket and pillow in her arms that Jeremy obviously overlooked.

"Oh, I passed by Jim in the office he wants me to drop these off at the new girls dorm." she answered with her usual smile

"Well I better hurry and take these to her, bye Odd ,bye Jeremy" she said while holding Jeremy's gaze a second longer then Odds and then she was off

* * *

**R&R no flames they are pointless if you dont like dont read but I would like constuctive critisim. Thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

**Rachel's Room **

**Her POV**

**Same day, Thursday**

I didn't bring much stuff to school because my parents shipped me off so fast but, I still managed to lose my favorite pants.

I sighed in defeat "Where are they?" I said to myself out loud frustrated.

There was a knock on the door and I threw the shirt that was in my hand onto the floor. I opened the door to a pink haired girl with a smile on her face.

"Hi, um… who are you?" I asked completely clueless as to this girl was.

"I'm Aelita, Jim asked me to bring these to you" she said holding out the blankets.

"Oh thanks" I said kind of put off by that huge smile on her face. I took the blankets from her arms and threw them on my bed.

"Well that is my dorm." She said pointing at a dorm that was a few doors down the hall.

"If you want I can introduce you to my friends tomorrow." she said as she started to turn around

"Maybe" I said as I shut the door

**Odd and Ulrich's dorm **

**Friday morning**

The alarm went off.

"Ugh" Ulrich groaned as he turned over reaching for the off button. He sat up and stretched.

"Odd" he called to his sleeping friend who didn't move. Ulrich got out of bed and pulled on his green pants. "Odd wake up!" he said again but still not yelling

"hmmm!" odd answered sleepily refusing by burying his head in his pillow.

"Get Up!" Ulrich said firmly as he shook Odd

"Nooo!" Odd whined.

"Fine I'm going to breakfast." Ulrich said as he put on his over shirt and picked up his shoes. Odd shot up out off bed

"Friday scrambled eggs and bacon!" He yelled as he practically jumped into his clothes. "HURRY UP!" he yelled at Ulrich as he darted out into the hallway hoping on one foot as he put on his left shoe. Ulrich rolled his eyes and ran after the human stomach.

Aelita walked out off her room just in time to see Rachel run out of her dorm down the hallway.

Aelita then made her way to the cafeteria and grabbed a tray a filled it with scrambled eggs and bacon that was in everybody's opinion with the exception of Odd, the only edible breakfast food.

She sat down at the table with Odd, Ulrich and Jeremy.

"Aelita, did you meet the new girl yesterday?" asked Jeremy as he bit off a piece of bacon.

"Yes I did meet her." she answered as she spotted Yumi.

"Hey guys" said Yumi as she came and sat down at the table

"Who did Aelita meet?" she asked.

"The new girl" said Odd who was stacking eggs and bacon onto a piece of toast

"How did you meet her?" asked Yumi

"Who cares how she met her, what was she like?" asked Odd who put another piece of toast over his eggs and bacon making it a breakfast sandwich.

"Well she didn't say much but she seemed fine I guess." said Aelita as she took a bite of her eggs.

"I don't see how she could be fine that argument with her mom looked really heated." said Ulrich

"Yeah but who doesn't have arguments with their parents." said Odd and before any body could answer the bell rang.

First period was science with Ms. Hertz. The tardy bell rang as they took their seats.

"Attention Class" said Ms. Hertz "We have a new student" She waved for the girl to come in. The girl in dark jeans and a red T-shirt walked into the classroom.

"Students this is Rachel Knight" The girl didn't attempt to smile she just looked around the room with a straight face. "You can sit back in that seat" said Ms. Hertz gesturing to an empty seat in the back.

**Rachel POV **

I went and sat in the seat that Ms. Hertz told me to. I was glad that nobody was staring at me but, I noticed four kids kept glancing at me from the other side of the room. There was a kid in green that had brown hair, two blonde kids one had glasses and one was a guy in purple… weird, and the girl with pink hair I think her name was Aelita.

The bell rang and it was time for my next class English or wait no French right France French makes since but still confusing.

I walked in just as the second bell rang and was about to give the teacher my schedule when out of the corner of my eye I saw the kid in purple standing outside. I looked at him and I could tell that he was going to be in major trouble if he was late so I distracted the teacher by asking her questions about the class. The teacher turned around as if she knew what was going on but to my surprise and my guess the teacher's also he was already in his seat with his notebook open. _"wow that was fast"

* * *

_

**Ok well here is the second edited chapter R&R please and Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

**FRENCH CLASS **

**Same day Friday**

**Odds POV**

_"Jeremy's cutting it close with the 'Return to the past', I almost got a detention."_ I let out a sigh as the teacher turned her attention back to the new girl Rachel.

"Students this is Rachel Knight, she's from the United States of America." said the teacher Ms. Maise to the class. "Rachel as you can see this is a smaller class then your other classes".

_"This is where she goes into her speech about how the 10 students in 'her' class are all learning French since its not their first language."_ I pick up my pencil and start drawing kiwi on my notebook _"I have already heard her once today why waste 10 minuets when I can perfect my 'Artistic Talents?' "Why_ don't you have a seat next to **Odd**" I heard my name and I lifted my head up to see the teacher looking at me sternly. _"What? That didn't happen last time! Before she sat next to the guy from a country whose name I cant spell or pronounce."_

Rachel sat next to me in the desk on my right.

"Ok, class lets open our vocabulary books to page 24" instructed Ms. Maise. I pulled out the book from the basket under my desk.

"Do practices A, B and C you may work together quietly" said Ms. Maise. I looked over at Rachel she already started '_kinda' _she had her name on the paper.

"Thanks for stalling for me." I said trying to get a conversation going since I hadn't gotten the chance before. "Oh, yeah no problem." she answered me but I could tell she was paying me no attention at all just her paper which still had nothing written on it.

"So you need some help?" I asked

"Actually I am completely lost." she said while laughing at herself

"It happens to the best of us." I replied enthusiastically with my trademark smile.

"So you're from the USA?" I asked

"Yep" she said as her smile started to fade. I could tell she didn't want to talk about why she was here so I moved on to me.

"So was I" I stated happily as I wrote my name on my paper.

"You were?" she asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yep, I came here last year and let me say that I was way more lost then you I could barely speak French at all!" I whispered loudly

"Well you seem to know what you are doing now so maybe you can help me with this." She said while holding up the paper.

"Ok" and then we started the assignment that was probably my first one that week.

Ten minutes later the teacher stood up from her desk

"Ok class times up I will show you the answers be sure to grade your papers." She turned on the projector that showed the screen and started going over the answers.

"See I told you I knew what I was doing." I whispered to Rachel who nodded and pointed at her pen mark free paper.

"Mr. Della Robbia I have already warned you once today you now have detention." She said aggravated. I groaned and heard a couple people giggle, it was actually four times including before the return to the past but I was in no hurry to correct her.

**Lunch, Cafeteria **

**Normal POV**

"She'sfromtheUSA!" Odd said quickly as he sat down at table.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ulrich who had a puzzled look on his face.

"The new girl Rachel is from the USA." he said slower making sure to space his words.

"Oh" the other four said in unison

"Why are you so happy that's she's from the USA?" asked Yumi

"Well that means we already have something in common" he replied

"That's right you came from the U.S. in 7th grade, that seems so long ago with all the time reversions." said Jeremy

"Yeah it does." everybody agreed.

Aelita changed the subject back "So why are you so interested in having things in common with her?"

Aelita might have been on earth for a year but she was still very naive.

"Well he dated every other girl in school and she's his last hope!" said Ulrich who was now laughing hysterically at his own joke soon being followed by the others.

"Hey I resent that! and I'm just trying to find a _friend_ so that when you four come to your senses and start dating I wont be all be all alone in my lonesome-ness." said Odd with a huge smile on his face then he started cracking up at the stunned and blushing faces of his friends.

"You no you look like cherries right?" he said still laughing.

Yumi cleared her throat "so um… Where do you think Sissy is?"

Rachel got in line and grabbed a slice of pizza then walked out to the courtyard and sat on a bench with her laptop.

"Well you must be the new girl, no doubt about that you're sitting alone." Sissy chuckled

"Well I guess that makes you the school's arrogant, egotistical snob." Rachel stated as if they were having a civil conversation.

Sissy scowled then marched off to the cafeteria while Rachel went to her dorm.

* * *

**Well this is the third edited chapter as I said I havent read any Code lyoko fanfics since may so I dont know about the latest stories. I will Update soon and I'm going to be putting either A&J or Y&U in the next chapter maybe both I'm not sure. but the story hasnt really started yet so that should be happing next chapter. R&R please just click the button constructive critism wanted **


End file.
